When They Come Home
by fearingtheunknown
Summary: In which rebellious Rin absolutely refuses to get rid of the cracked mirror in her room and discovers an unnamed boy who won't speak. Soon, the cracks mean more than they seem to.


_When They Come Home:_  
_Prologue_

"Rin, honey, for the love of all that is living, could you _please_ take down that mirror?" Miku asked, averting her eyes from the said object. "It's giving me the creeps. How are you not bothered by the fact that it's cracked and distorts our reflection?"

Kaito acceded, putting his tub of mint chocolate ice cream at the top of Rin's dresser and gestured his index finger to the mirror. "It's scary as hell. It isn't even yours to begin with and you've only had it for about a week, why are you so persistent on keeping it? It's not like it means anything to you."

Rin closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to sound calm when she spoke but she, much like her late mother, was a irascible teenager. She did not liked being told what to do, especially when they had no right to. It was _her_ room and she was allowed to have anything she wanted in there. It was just a mirror for God's sake, who the hell cared if it had cracks in it. She wasn't scared of it so her 'friends' shouldn't have been either. "I'm not in the mood for this fucking conversation again. I offered both of you to stay downstairs were you guys would be comfortable. I warned both of you that the mirror was still there. I am not going to stand for this bullshit again. It is my fucking mirror and if you guys don't like it, then get the fuck out because it is not going anywhere."

Kaito and Miku could easily detect the acerbic tongue of their blonde friend coming out and they knew better than to wait for the actual bomb to explode. They muttered a quick goodbye, Kaito retrieved his precious ice cream, and they both left the room, leaving the fourteen year old to scowl at them as their feet moved across the wooden floor. The blonde always had a problem with keeping her equanimity when she was angered, which probably ninety percent of the day. Her step father didn't help much with her issues either, seeing he turned into a philander with many, as Rin _loved_ to say it, prostitutes. Still, he gave her shelter, food and clothes, occasional affection. She wasn't too keen on the idea of him loving her like a real daughter anyways.

Some would say it was a factor contributing to her gelid heart and to those people she would smile to and show them her gratitude towards them with a salute from her middle finger. She wasn't a depressed individual with psychological disorders, she was perfectly content with her life (although she did wish she could annihilate some dumbfucks who got in her way) and didn't want to have any changes, not even the fact that parents had died in front of her. Rin was a tough girl and attachment was for the weak.

It was why she hated that she was getting attached to the mirror more and more as the days went by.

_It's just a mirror_, she thought, _why am I so adamant on keeping it?_

Rin stood up from her bed and walked towards the mirror, inspecting it. Miku was right, it did disfigured the image of the person who stood before it. It was like that of a horror movie when the idiotic victim stares in the glass for an eternity and then the killer pops out from behind them. But there was something about the cracks, something in particular, that made them seem almost pretty in an odd way. It reminded her of something, but she couldn't quite place her finger on it.

"Rin!" her step father called out from downstairs. "I'm leaving! Microwave the hot pockets if your hungry. I bought popcorn so if you're bored, just watch a movie. I'll bring pizza tomorrow when I come home!"

She didn't respond; she knew her step father always took that as an okay anyways. She ran her hand over the cracks, her arm appearing paler than it was and more fragile looking. She had never seen herself in the mirror up close, but now she could see it made her look younger than she was, and thinner. Suddenly, a small noise was heard and Rin turned around. Her clock had fallen off of her desk. She frowned and went over to pick it up. _Strange_, she thought as she held it in her hands,_ why are things always falling when I look into that thing?_

She glanced back at the mirror, but it gave her the chills now. Now that she had noticed how weird her figure looked in the reflection, she couldn't help but feel it was a bit unnerving. Maybe Miku and Kaito had the point all along. Maybe it was creepy.

Shaking the thought out of her head immediately, she cursed herself for thinking such a thing. It was the hunger that was making her think like this. She hasn't eaten since yesterday.

_I should heat myself up a hot pocket and watch that movie._

* * *

Warning: This fic will have a ton of Marylin Manson and The Joker quotes. I find them really inspirational and they'll go great with what I'm planning.

On another note, this is my first Vocaloid fanfic in over two years (technically, the other one I just changed the names from my other one) and I'm not sure how rusty I've become, but I hope it's better than before. R&R~ thank you c:

_fearingtheunknown


End file.
